Forever Fallen
by Evanescent Luminescence
Summary: Ryou Bakura- a lonely white-haired teen living with what is thought to be an abusive Yami. His friends are worried, but should they be more worried for Bakura? Rape in Chapter Six
1. Chapter One

Forever Fallen  
  
All right, all right. I've been dead to you poor suffering people. Except in my reviews, I've been dead to you. I have given up on Beating Back the Shadows, I'm so sorry if you were reading my lame writings. I'm better now. This is the start of a new series for me, and I'm hoping you guys like it! This is just the first chapter, I might write a second soon but I need to know what all you readers think of them! So, my disclaimer is that I OWN NOTHING. Except this story, and even then the characters don't belong to me.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Jounouchi stared up at the ceiling. Honda stared at the back of Yugi's head. Yugi stared at the blackboard. His Yami glared at the wall of his soul room. Anzu stared at the teacher as he ranted on endlessly about Chemicals in the Air. Seto Kaiba stared at his digital watch, almost praying for someone to call him about his company. And Ryou wasn't there.  
  
Yugi had noticed that immediately. His fellow Hikari was never late for school, and now that they were into the second block of the day Yami was also worried that Ryou wasn't there. Yami, having once been a great Pharaoh, knew a lot about Ryou and his own darker half then the rest of the gang. He knew that Ryou often had trouble with his own yami; the former Tomb Robber often caused a lot of trouble for the white-haired youth.  
  
Jou, Honda, and Anzu had also noticed Ryou's absence. They agreed to go to their friend's house after school to see what was wrong. Although those three [Jou, Anzu, Honda] didn't have Yami's, they knew about Yami and about the notorious Tomb Robber, the plague of Ryou's feeble existence.  
  
The teacher continued his ramblings until the bell went, and continued even when all the students had hurriedly vacated the room. Who said the teacher was the sharpest dagger in the School Board's Torture Army of Doom- uh, staff? Yugi and his friends hurried over to a table in the cafeteria to discuss what was going on with their soft-spoken white-haired friend.  
  
"He's not here." Jou pointed out uselessly. Honda smacked him over the head for that.  
  
"No duh, Jou!" He sighed, taking out a pencil and began to draw something on the table. The other's ignored this action.  
  
"I think we should find out what's wrong with him. Bakura might be hurting him again." Anzu said worriedly.  
  
"I agree Anzu, we should find out what's wrong and see if we can help." Yugi said, smiling energetically. The others agreed, just as the bell signaled the start of next class.  
  
~||~||~||~||~||~  
  
Bakura stared at Ryou. Ryou stared at the floor. Bakura's eyes narrowed. Ryou's eyes closed. Bakura took a breath, Ryou exhaled. Bakura growled, Ryou whimpered.  
  
"You really did it, huh Ryou? Why?" Bakura asked softly, scaring even himself with the tone. But Ryou had really done it this time! He didn't have the heart to beat up his Hikari because of the actions.  
  
"Yes Bakura," Ryou whispered, wishing that he could take back his actions. The new tone of voice Bakura used was scaring him and he didn't know what to expect next. His yami wasn't known as a nice guy. "I-I don't know why. I just, I just..."  
  
Bakura sighed. "You just attempted to drown yourself for no reason? Ryou you're better then that! You should have tried the rope. Now THAT would work, and doesn't take as much will!"  
  
Ryou stared at him. "Sorry for hating my life Bakura. I just didn't want you to be blamed for killing me. Everyone knows that hanging your Hikari to death is something you'd do." With that said he stood up from the couch and walked up to his room. Bakura snarled and jumped after him, tackling his Hikari to the ground.  
  
"You little shit," he hissed dangerously, pinning Ryou's hands above his head as he sat on his hikari's lower back. "You little fucking shit. I should kill you for your stupidity alone! You cannot die by your own hand. I would never kill you either. I love you Ryou, and you know that. And even if you hate me, I will still love you. The way you move so gracefully, the way your hair looks when its wet. The way your eyes sparkle when you see your friends, or something serenely peaceful. Ryou I love you."  
  
Ryou fell silent, not struggling under his much stronger Yami. He said nothing. He never did when Bakura spoke such loving words to him. Ryou didn't hate his yami though. Ryou loved him too but he knew that Bakura never meant his words.  
  
"Now, because of your little bathtub incident, I'm not letting you out of my sight. When you go to school, I will be in my soul room, always watching. When you are with that bloody pharaoh and his shrimp, and with the freak shows that follow them around, I will be in my soul room, watching. You will sleep in my room from now on, so that I can keep an eye on you. Ryou, my sweet Hikari, you will never be alone again."  
  
Bakura stood up, frowned, and then kicked Ryou's side, causing his Hikari to curl into a tight ball. Smiling, Bakura then picked Ryou up and carried him towards the basement where Bakura slept. He lay Ryou down on the waterbed and stepped back, watching the boy pull the black velvet sheets around himself and drift to sleep.  
  
"I will never understand you Ryou. I never will. Sweet dreams, my Hikari." Bakura whispered, then promptly pushed Ryou out of the bed.  
  
Ryou gasped from shock and from pain, his chocolate brown eyes widening in fear. "Bakura! Bakura help!" he struggled, wrapped up in the blankets and too weak and sleepy to get out.  
  
"That's pathetic Ryou. You can sleep on the floor I'm sure."  
  
~||~||~||~||~  
  
Yugi rang the doorbell again. And again there was no answer. Jou sighed. "Maybe they're not home?"  
  
Yami shook his head. "No, the Tomb Robber is in there, I can sense him. And I'm quite sure that Ryou is in there too."  
  
"Maybe Ryou's sick?" Honda suggested. It would be a good idea for them, since that would give the white-haired look-a-likes a reason to stay home.  
  
"Ryou's come to school coughing and with a dangerously high fever before. You know he would never miss school for any reason if it means being with Bakura." Yami answered, a low growl in his voice.  
  
Anzu sighed. "Perhaps Ryou over-slept, or Bakura wouldn't let him come to school. We all know that Bakura still beats Ryou but not as bad as he used to. Ryou hasn't limped, or whimpered when we touch him in a long time. The occasional cut on his hand or arm, or bruise, and that's it."  
  
Jou raised an eyebrow. "Friendship Freak has a point you know. Ryou's been looking a lot better recently."  
  
"Still," Yugi said quietly. "Ryou said Bakura has been acting very strange recently."  
  
It was at that moment that Bakura opened the door, a cruel smirk on his face as the group standing at the doorstep stared wide-eyed at him. Or more precisely, at the bloodstained knife he held in his hand.  
  
|~~|~~|~~|~~|  
  
Should I continue this? Please, I need your reviews! I need to know what you think! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	2. Chapter Two

FOrever Fallen  
  
I'm Back! I hope people are reading my stories... reviews! I need reviews! Anyway, As you may have noticed that this story is rated R? Well, that's for implied NCS and swearing, and insanity, and heavy violence/drinking. Ready to read chapter two? GOOD FOR YOU!!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!! ...Or anything else but this idea...  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Yami raised a brow, standing between Bakura and Yugi's friends. "What did you do with Ryou, Tomb Robber?"  
  
Bakura's eyes narrowed. "Well you royal pain in the ass, I happen to have done nothing.... this time. Next time you see my little hikari, why don't you ask him what water tastes like? I'm sure he could describe it quite well."  
  
This answer had startled them. What did water have to do with this? Absolutely nothing as far as they knew. And how little did they actually know.  
  
"Why would we ask Ryou about water?" Anzu asked, quite randomly. "Did he do something unfriendly?" To that Bakura retreated into the house and slammed the door in their faces. Quite litterally. Yami jumped back, rubbing his injured nose.  
  
"The Hell is wrong with him?" Yami muttered, dissapearing into his soulroom. Yugi sighed.  
  
"I suppose we should head home, do our homework now. We'll talk to Ryou tomorow." Honda said, already turning to leave. The others agreed and followed him. Bakura grinned, watching through the window.  
  
"Fools."  
  
||~||~||~||~||  
  
Ryou yawned, sitting up and gasped when he found himself back in the waterbed. "B-Bakura?" he called out warrily. He was quite sure that his yami was playing a trick on him again. "Bakura where are you? Why is... what the hell?" Ryou whimpered when he found his right wrist tied to the headboard of the bed. "BAKURA!!?"  
  
Bakura chuckled, walking down the stairs. "Did you sleep well?" His dark brown eyes narrowed upon seeing the fear in Ryou's eyes as he tugged on the rope. "Hikari... why are you tied up?"  
  
"I-I don't, I don't know... B-Bakura h-help me...." Ryou sniffed, then yelped when a rope floated by itself over to his left wrist and despite Ryou's attempts to pull his arm away, it was tied to the bed as well. He was shivering uncontrollably, finding himself tied to a bed, laying on his stomach. "W-what's g-going on?"  
  
"Well, Bakura, Ryou, this is fun." A lightly accented voice came from the corner. Bakura then noticed the window waas open. But what was worse, was that he recognized the voice.  
  
"Marik!" Bakura snarled, glaring daggers into the corner where the blond egyptian was. "What are you doing here, and how did you get in here?" He glanced worriedly at Ryou, who had stopped struggling against the ropes and lay quite still.  
  
Marik laughed, walking towards the bed and ignoring the glare Bakura sent at him. "I got in here when I realized you never locked the window, Bakura. And the reason I'm here is the little angel laying on your bed."  
  
Bakura took a minute to understand what Marik meant, then he snarled and ran at the Egyptian angrily. "You leave my Ryou alone!" he roared, tackling Marik to the ground.  
  
The Egyptian had been expecting this though, and kicked Bakura's leg. It wasn't strong enough to knock the yami off though. So, he kicked him again. "Get away from me Bakura!"  
  
Bakura backed off when he saw the Eye of Horus glowing on Marik's forehead. "Marik... Marik what are you doing?"  
  
Marik laughed insanely, and then Bakura could smell the alcohal on his breath. "I'm sending you to the shadow realm. Say hello to all your cards, Bakura. You'll be there for a LONG time!" A portal opened up, a spinning vortex of purple blue and black. Bakura screeched as he was sucked into it.  
  
When the vortex closed, Marik turned back to the quivering, crying form on the bed. "Hello again Ryou. Long time no see, hmm? I missed you..." He knelt beside Ryou on the bed, grinning feraly.  
  
Ryou shook his head, still shaking. "G-go away..." Ryou took a deep breath then started struggling again.  
  
Marik scowled and smacked him upside the head, earning a yelp of pain from his captive. "They all know that you're being beaten. They just don't know by whom."  
  
"B-bakura.... w-what did you d-do with B-bakura?"  
  
Marik chuckled and grabbed the knife that Bakura had previously held when dealing with Yami, and cut off Ryou's shirt. "Oh, don't worry dear Ryou. Bakura's gone. There's just me now..."  
  
||~||~||~||~||~||~||  
  
OMG!! Hahahahahah!! Oh, aren't I SO nice to Ryou? Well, now we all know why this fac is rated R. R for RETARDED! Muahaha!  
  
Ryou: --; don't mind her, she had sugar again. Review, people! Tell Nightmare NOT to kill me!  
  
Nightmare: But Ryou, darling, you tried to drown yourself.  
  
Ryou: ... shuddup.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

Forever Fallen  
  
Oh wow! I got reviews! Yay! And sorry my chapters are so short, I'll try to make them longer m'kay? Remember, if you kill me then there will be NO MORE UPDATES! Thats just a warning for you. I still own nothing! And I said IMPLIED rape, right? Read the last chapter and you'll understand. I don't have the nerve to right a rape scene. And if I did, well, it certainly wouldn't be very detailed and not very long. Well, tired of my ranting yet? Then lets got on with the chapter!!  
  
uChapter Three/u  
  
Ryou positively screeched. Bakura sighed. "Come on Ryou, let me wash you! You'll never be able to do it yourself with these injuries!"  
  
"No no no no no /i!!" Ryou screamed, squeezing his eyes shut tight in a futile attempt to stem his tears. It didn't work obviously.  
  
|~| **/b**|~|  
  
*Bakura snarled. "Marik, let me go! What the hell did you do with my hikari?" He strained against the steel chains holding him to the wall. Marik just laughed at him.  
  
"Don't worry Bakura, little Ryou will be fine... in a couple of weeks. I tore him so bad, I'm afraid he won't be walking for weeks!"  
  
"You're sick! You sick bastard! I'll kill you! How dare you touch my hikari! Let me go, I swear to Re ((AN: Yes, its either Re or Ra, but its the Egyptian Sun God if you didn't know. And then there was a history lesson...)) I'll kill you Marik! I'll rip your balls off and make you eat them! I'll shove your ears so far up your ass you'll end up crapping them out!" Bakura yelled, eyes glowing a livid red.  
  
Marik's eyes narrowed. "You want to see where your pathetic excuse of a hikari is? And how badly I ripped him?? Have fun, Bakura. And remember, shocked mothers kill their children due to bad reaction time." Marik snapped his fingers and instantly Bakura was standing in his room.  
  
"Ryou? Oh Re, RYOU!" Bakura dashed over to the bed and lifted Ryou's head up. His usually snow-white hair was dripping crimson, the cuts somewhere on the back of his head. His skin was twice as pale as usual. His soft coral pink lips were open slightly, and his raspy breathing could be heard. He was quite naked, and bruises had painted his chest and stomach blue and purple. Bakura was afraid to look at Ryou's back. The boy's legs were scarred, blood running in rivers from his torn entrance.  
  
Bakura had to choke back a sob as he lifted his hikari from the blood- covered bed. With horror he realized that it wasn't just blood covering his sheets. He also noticed that Ryou's wrists were red and bloody, worn from the ropes.  
  
"Oh Re, Ryou... Ryou its ok hikari, you'll be ok..." He was walking to the bathroom now. When he had gotten so kind, he didn't know. But his hikari needed his help now, and it was better to forget his heartless side now. "Its all my fault, I should have locked the window, I shouldn't have left you to bug that bloody pharaoh..."  
  
"Ba...kura..." Ryou coughed lightly and opened one eye to gaze up at Bakura. His vision was very blurry. "h-help... hurts... s-stop him..."  
  
The former tomb robber gulped and held Ryou closer. "It'll be ok Ryou, I promise. I'm going to kill him for that, don't worry..."*  
  
|~|**bEnd Flashback/b**|~|  
  
Ryou whimpered as Bakura gently ran the warm water over his severely- bruised chest and stomach. "Bakura it hurts!" he whined, eyes still closed tightly. He had recently woken up, and barely managed to keep from screeching at the top of his lungs. The pain was unbarable.  
  
"I know it does Ryou. I know, I'm being gentle ok? You're deffinately not going to be going to school any time soon." Bakura smiled sadly.  
  
"S-since when did you be-become so nice? This is a better side of you Bakura... I like this..." Ryou whispered, clenching and unclenching his fists at the pain.  
  
Bakura wanted suddenly to kiss Ryou, but thought better of it because of what Ryou had just gone through. "I'm going to be better to you Ryou. No one deserves to be raped. I know how horrible it feels, I was raped too. I was a little older then you though when it happened."  
  
"How old were you when you were sealed in the ring?" Ryou asked, finding the pain much less when he was speaking to Bakura. It took his mind off what had happened.  
  
"I was... around nineteen. I was almost eighteen when I was raped. I'm sorry that had to happen to you, Ryou. I promise I'm going to kill that sick bastard. Marik will die."  
  
Ryou frowned and remained silent. Bakura continued to gently bathe Ryou's wounds, then dried him off with a fluffy towel and wrapped up the various injuries. Ryou was still silent when Bakura dressed him and carried him upstairs to the living room.  
  
"Do you want something to eat, Ryou?" Bakura asked quietly, handing Ryou the remote for the tv. Ryou shook his head. "You have to eat something Ryou, it will speed up your recovery. Now tell me what you want?"  
  
"Soup. Please... don't tell Yugi or Yami, or the others about what happened. I don't want them to worry." Ryou whispered, closing his eyes and shifting into a less painful position.  
  
Bakura nodded. "Ok, soup it is. And my lips are sealed."  
  
~||~||~||~||~  
  
Ryou sat quietly, sipping the tomato soup that Bakura had made for him. Bakura had said that he was going out to get some new medical supplies. He sighed, finding the wait very long and boring. Suddenly he had to go to the bathroom.  
  
"Drat!" Ryou hissed, setting the steaming bowl down on the table. "Wish 'Kura was here. He'd help me. Ooh, I really gotta go!!" The injured boy scooted closer to the edge of the couch, ignoring the stabs of pain that shot up his spine. "Drat drat drat /i!!OOH, I refuse to piss myself!" With an extraordinary amount of will and pain, Ryou stood up off the couch, having to lean forward a bit and grab onto the couch cushion to steady himself.  
  
After that, every step grew more painful but Ryou was not about to piss himself and have to sit on wet boxers, waiting for Bakura to return from shopping. However, as he was slowly limping towards the bathroom, someone rang the doorbell. "W-who's there?" Ryou called out weakly, not wanting to open the door.  
  
"Its me, Yugi! Ryou are you ok? What happened? Let me in, Ryou!" Ah, little spikey-haired Yugi. And Little was an understatement. Yugi was what Bakura called a shrimp. And he was just brimming with cheerfulness for the world to soak up and devour like a sponge with a cow's twelve stomachs.  
  
"I'm.... Yugi just come in! Don't worry its not locked..." i'not locked... stupid Bakura'/i Ryou thought to himself. Yugi did so and gasped, immediately running over to Ryou's side.  
  
"Oh my god! Ryou are you ok? What happened? Tell me, Ryou! Was it Bakura? If it was, Yami'll send him to the Shadow Realm for life!" Yugi jabbered, worry evident in his overly-large eyes.  
  
Ryou couldn't help but smile. "I'll be fine Yugi, and it wasn't Bakura. Actually, Bakura has been quite nice to me. Just, could you help me to the bathroom? I've really badly got to go!!"  
  
||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||  
  
Is it just me or did I go over-board there with Ryou's injuries?  
  
Bakura: Well, we can say that Marik beat the shit outta him before raping him.  
  
Ryou: T.T the heck are you doing to me??  
  
Me: MUAHAHAHAH! Fear the wrath of Ryou's innocents, and the ability to torture him and feel so guilty!  
  
Bakura: Alright I need to beat someone up. Who votes I beat up Nightmare?  
  
REVIEW PEOPLES!! I NEED YOUR REVIEWS!  
  
Bakura: Tell in the reviews if I should beat up Nightmare (the authoress) for torturing Ryou?  
  
Ryou: -chants- beat her up! beat her up! beat her up! 


	4. Chapter Four

Forever Fallen  
  
I'm back again! And oh my god, I have reviews!!!!!!! Thankyouthatnkyouthankyou!!! But I need MORE reviews! heheh, poor Bakura...  
  
Bakura: *punches Nightmare*  
  
Ouch.... okay okay, on with chapter four!!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
While Ryou was in the bathroom, Yami had appeared and he and Yugi were discussing Ryou's obvious injuries.  
  
"D'you think it was Bakura, Yami? I hope not, but if it was, you'll send him to the Shadow Realm for all of eternity, right Yami?" Yugi took a seat on the couch, frowning and looking very worried.  
  
Yami sighed and continued pacing in front of the tv. "I really don't think it was Bakura, Yugi. I know the stupid Tomb Robber has beaten Ryou horribly, but he would never rape his hikari."  
  
"R-rape? Ryou was r-raped?" Yugi gasped, his eyes going very wide with shock. Yami nodded solemnly.  
  
"Yes, Aibou, Ryou was raped. And not by Bakura, which makes me worry even more. And before you ask how I knew, I will tell you. Its obvious by the way he was limping, and why it was so painful to merely get off the couch. The bruises and cuts on his upper body wouldn't stop his ability to walk. And he has many bruises on his legs I'm sure but even those would be walk- onable."((An: is that a word? ... probably not))  
  
Yugi frowned as this information sank in. "So, Ryou was beaten, raped, and all from some unknown psycho murderer dude?"  
  
"Yes, Shrimp," a harsh voice snarled from the door, which had been opened and shut silently. It was Bakura, and in his hands was a large plastic bag. "And I know the name of that psycho murderer dude. His name is Marik, and he's as good as dead next time I see him."  
  
Bakura set the bag down and was about to ask where Ryou was when his hikari yelled at him from the bathroom. "Bakura!"  
  
"Ryou?" He dashed towards the bathroom and came out a moment later with Ryou in his arms. He glared at Yugi. "Move outta the way, Shrimp." he snarled, then set Ryou down on the couch where Yugi had previously been.  
  
Yugi and Yami frowned. "Tomb Robber, may I have a word? In the kitchen?"  
  
The spikey-haired yami ((AN: Heheh, that could describe either of them)) smirked, walking towards the kitchen. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and scribbled the words 'The pharaoh is an asshole' across it, then handed it to Yami. "There, I've given you five words."  
  
Yami glared. "Very funny, Tomb Robber. This is serious. What the hell did Marik do to Ryou?"  
  
Bakura frowned, leaning against the wall and stared at the white tile floor. "Ryou was trying to end his life. He tried to drown himself. I got mad at him, made him sleep on the floor in my room. I guess I left the window open or summat. I heard you an' your shrimp, an those freak shows that follow ye around an' I decided to bother you. While I was up here, Marik went in through the window and tied Ryou to the bed. When I went downstairs, I was sent to the shadow realm and locked there. And while I was there, Marik...."  
  
"Marik beat and raped Ryou, am I correct?"  
  
"You sound as if a flower was just stepped on, Pharaoh. Ryou could have gotten a disease, my hikari could die. Marik's on the loose again and I have to find him afore its too late!"  
  
The former pharaoh raised an eyebrow. "Wow Bakura, you actually care about your hikari. I never would have thought that your heart isn't black ice after all."  
  
"Shut your pie hole, Pharaoh!" Bakura spat, then walked out of the kitchen and back to the livingroom, sitting down beside Ryou. "How're you feeling?"  
  
Ryou smiled at him. "Much better, thank you Bakura..." Then Ryou did the most daring thing ever in his life. He leaned forward a bit and kissed his yami's cheek.  
  
~||~||~||~||~  
  
Marik stalked around angrily, wringing his hands together out of frustration.  
  
"Marik, stop that."  
  
Marik looked up at the sound of the voice then sighed dejectedly. "Damnit Keith, don't do that!"  
  
And out of the shadows stepped none other then Bandit Keith. "What? I like doing that. So, you got that pesky hikari outta the way?"  
  
The deranged egyptian giggled. "Yes, I sure did Keith! The brat won't walk for at least three weeks!"  
  
"I don't even want to know what you did. Ever. Now, Marik this was hard to get and if you waste it, you'll never get another chance to kill that brat, there-by ending Bakura's futile existence." Keith handed Marik a thin vile of dark blue liquid.  
  
"Poison?" Marik asked hopefully. Keith nodded and Marik pocketed the poison. "Perfect, thanks Keith."  
  
~||~||~||~||~  
  
Yami glared at Bakura. Bakura glared at Yami. Yugi was watching the chess board between them. Ryou was asleep.  
  
"Its your move, Tomb Robber." Yami snarled.  
  
Bakura smirked and moved his knight, taking out one of Yami's rooks.  
  
Yami snorted. "Can't believe you didn't see that... damnit! Your queen is in the friggin way of my master plan!"  
  
Bakura gave a mock bow. "My plan exactly, Pharaoh. To rule out your plan and override you with sheer force and excelent strategy."  
  
"Did Ryou tell you to say that?"  
  
"Why yes he did."  
  
Yami rolled his eyes. "Yugi, check Ryou's pulse."  
  
Bakura attempted to bite Yugi's hand when it reached for Ryou's wrist. "No one touches my hikari!" he snarled. Then he checked Ryou's pulse himself. "He's fine. Its your move, Pharaoh."  
  
None of them heard the sound of someone walking up to the door almost sneakily. Had the two yami's been paying more attention to the outside, and not so much attention trying to glare eachother down, they may have noticed it. Ryou slept on in fitful dreams.  
  
+||~||~||~||~||~||~||+  
  
I think that went quite well.  
  
Marik: ooh pretty poison!  
  
Bakura: YOU RAPED MY HIKARI! -tackles Marik-  
  
Yami: -sends both to Shadow Realm-  
  
Nightmare: Thanks Yami! Anyway, Revies would be nice!  
  
Oh! And I need an oppinion on this! In the next chapter, Ryou gets a kitten. Should Marik manage to get near Ryou, or should Bakura arrive JUST in time?? 


	5. Chapter Five Too Late

Forever Fallen  
  
Sorry for the wait you guys! My computer decided to be a piece of shit. I have decided that the summary for this story sucks, and has nothing to do with it. It has nothing to do with Bakura, and everything to do with torturing Ryou. I also named this chapter as some of you might notice, and by that you will be able to guess what happens. Oh well. On with Chapter FIVE  
  
Chapter Five: Too Late  
  
Bakura frowned, watching Ryou. "Now remember, if you need anything, use the cellphone and call either me or that bloody pharaoh. I will only say this once, and never again. I only say the pharaoh because I know he won't hurt you. Its not called trusting him, I just know he won't hurt you. Do you understand, Ryou?"  
  
Ryou gazed up at Bakura from his seat on the couch. On the coffee table infront of him was a cellphone and the remote for the tv. "Yes Bakura, I understand. But where are you going?"  
  
Bakura grinned, already walking towards the door. He pulled on a dark jean jacket and shoved his feet into a pair of Ryou's shoes. "I've got a surprise for you!" He said in a sing-song voice. "Just rest right there and I'll be back shortly!" that said, Bakura walked out the front door and closed it behind him.  
  
Ryou sighed. "Good job Bakura," he muttered to himself, laying back down on the couch and feeling useless. "You forgot to lock the door again."  
  
~||~||~||~||~||~  
  
The white-haired yami wandered around the mall for awhile, trying to remember where that specific show was again. He guessed he must have looked pretty lost, because some random woman walked up to him and asked if he needed any help.  
  
"No thanks, lady. Er... unless, do you know where the petshop is?"  
  
The woman nodded. "Yes, I do. Follow me please!" She started to walk swiftly, and Bakura trailed behind her at a slightly slower pace. After about three minutes of walking, and going up an escalator, she stood in front of a large petshop. "Here you are, sir. Might I ask why you wanted to come here?"  
  
Bakura, who wasn't thinking properly, just grinned and started towards the shop. "My hikari was raped by an egyptian psycho, I wanted to get him a kitten." Since his back was towards the woman he couldn't see the weird look she was giving him before walking off in some random direction, intent on getting away from the white-haired freak.  
  
The petshop wasn't filled with very many people, and Bakura easily located where the cats were being kept. His eyes lit up as he watched the five balls of fur running around the cage. Two of them were orange and white, two were black and white, and one was pure white with bright blue eyes. The white one was sitting in one corner, away from the other four and was looking very lonely.  
  
Bakura tapped the glass and someone put their hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn around swiftly. The store clerk was standing there.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but please don't tap on the glass."  
  
Bakura frowned, looking back at the white kitten. "Can I buy that kitten? The white one?"  
  
The clerk nodded. "Is this your first time getting a pet?" Bakura nodded. "Then while I'm grabbing her, why don't you go down the isles and get some toys and food for her?"  
  
Bakura immediately walked off. He was surprised by all the things cats could have. He quickly realized he should have brought a car or something. He grabbed a plush mouse, a ball with a little bell in it, and another toy mouse. Then he found a cute little cat bed, made of very soft crimson fabric with high sides and a large opening for the cat to get in. He put the toys he had already picked out in it and carried that around instead. Next he found a little red collar and leash, and two food bowls that were also red.  
  
"This cat'll be rich! I hope Ryou likes it..." He grabbed a box of kitten food and some treats, and a little feather tied very tightly onto a string. He found a brush and nail clippers. After that, he felt pretty ready to get the kitten.  
  
The clerk was already at the counter and sitting on the counter was a small red crate ((AN: the freakish boxes with the air holes in the sides and back and the barred door, the kind you can get for small dogs)) and beside it was the white kitten. Bakura placed the cat bed next to the crate and picked the kitten up.  
  
"Its so soft!" he gaspe holding the kitten out and away from himself so that he could get a good look at her. It was then he noticed that she must be the runt of the litter due to how small she was. "How much will all this stuff be?" He set the kitten down and the clerk put her in the crate and closed the door.  
  
"The kitten herself was $500.99, and all this stuff comes to.... $423.26. All together that would be... $924.23. How will you be paying for this?"  
  
Bakura's eyes widened. "Thats almost a thousand dollars! .... here." He pulled out his wallet ((AN: Yes people, Bakura will actually buy something!)) and out of that he pulled a credit card.  
  
After he had paid for everything he picked up the crate by the handle and put the cat bed containing all the toys and food under his other arm. Then he slowly made his way out of the shop.  
  
~||~||~||~||~||~  
  
Ryou sighed, changing the channel again. There weren't any good shows on and he was bored as hell. Or at least, until the door opened.  
  
"Bakura?" Ryou called out nervously, hoping that it was Bakura and not anyone else. He couldn't see who it was because of where the couch was placed.  
  
"Nope. Guess again..."  
  
Ryou knew that accent only too freakishly well. "No! G-get away from me!" he whimpered, pulling his legs to his chest and ignored the flash of pain from such a simple movement. The door was closed and locked and someone was walking towards him.  
  
Marik laughed, standing in front of Ryou. "Are you afraid of me? Oh but you're so pretty.... just so damned pretty..." he reached out and brushed his thumb across Ryou's cheek, earning a whimper from the albino boy laying on the couch.  
  
Ryou didn't answer the question. Marik already knew the answer. And Ryou already knew what it was that Marik wanted from him.  
  
"Ryou you're so pretty..." Marik pushed Ryou off the couch and covered Ryou's mouth with his hand to block the scream of pain. "And so weak, yes... so very weak..." He straddled Ryou's thighs and leaned forward, licking away the tears streaming down Ryou's face. Marik moved his hand from Ryou's mouth in order to start unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
The white-haired teen was crying non-stop, knowing that struggling wouldn't help him any. Marik was too strong. He just wished that Bakura hadn't taken the Sennen Ring, or he would have been able to call for help. The cellphone was too far to reach. Ryou was basically helpless.  
  
Marik managed to rid Ryou of his shirt and grinned widely, running one hand down the pale chest and stomach. "Just so pretty... and so hard to resist...." He leaned forward again, this time over Ryou's chest, and licked it. Ryou shivered in response.  
  
Marik silently pulled a dagger and that bottle of poison out of his pocket and with the dagger cut a long line right across Ryou's chest. He used his free hand to smother another scream. He uncorked the bottle of poison and poured it into the wound. He couldn't smother that scream.  
  
~||~||~||~||~||~  
  
Bakura walked up towards the door to his house when he heard a high-pitched scream. He ran towards the door and with shock, found it to be locked.  
  
"MARIK!!" he roared, and using shadow magic, unlockedthe door and ran in. He set the kitten and its items on the ground and tackled Marik off of Ryou. Marik screamed and dissapeared into the shadow realm. Bakura crawled over to Ryou worriedly. "Ryou?"  
  
Ryou opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Bakura blurrily. "Ba.... bakura....?"  
  
"Yes Ryou, its me. Its ok Ryou, its ok..." Bakura lifted Ryou up and placed him on the couch. "I bought you something Ryou. Stay here while I get it..."  
  
Ryou coughed and sat up a bit. "Its too late... you're too late..." Bakura didn't hear him, and grabbed the frightened kitten from the crate and carried it over to Ryou.  
  
"Here Ryou! I bought you a pet... you can name her..." Bakura placed the kitten in Ryou's arms, and smiled when he saw the delighted look in his hikari's eyes.  
  
Ryou smiled and held the kitten close, scratching her under the chin. "Arctica..." Ryou whispered lovingly.  
  
Bakura grinned. "Darn, I wanted to call her fluffass. But Arctica is better. You stay there and rest, I'll put Arctica's things away," Bakura stood up and sighed. Ryou was already asleep, and the kitten was sleeping curled up on his chest.  
  
"I've been replaced with a cat!" Bakura whined.  
  
||~||~||~||~||~||~||  
  
How was that? Did you like it?  
  
Ryou: THe kitten's cute but.... THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME??  
  
Bakura: -hugs Ryou- it'll be ok Ryou...  
  
Ryou: is there a cure for the poison?  
  
-crickets chirping-  
  
Ryou: WHAT???  
  
Nightmare: heheheh..... -sweatdrop- should I make a cure? Hmmm? tell me if Ryou should live or not!  
  
Ryou: -looks pleadingly at the readers- 


	6. Chapter Six

Forever Fallen  
  
I'm back again! Sorry for the wait, my computer is a piece of shit then they went and momentarily suspended my account, but I'm back with chapter six! I can't believe how many review I have! Guys and gals, I just have to say how much I love you all! Anyways, It was brought to my attention that I have made something very confusing. Marik is Marik, the yami of Malik. Malik will not be in this story. And also, Marik is NOT working for bandit Keith! I know it seems like it, but he isn't. That help you any? Good! Now, on to Chapter Six!! Wait! I have a warning:  
  
RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER! Yes people, the very shy authoress has gotten the nerve to write a rape scene! I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! either! Enjoy! I repeat, RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER! Kiddies, get away! Be afraid, be very afraid!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Ryou sat up on the couch, holding a long piece of string up in the air. Arctica lay on her back, swatting at the string and purring loudly. Bakura watched them at a distance.  
  
"Ryou, I swear you love that cat more then you love me!" Bakura whined. Ryou sighed and let Arctica catch the string and chew on the end.  
  
"Bakura, Arctica is the best thing you've ever given me. I still love you though. You don't hurt me anymore and for that I'm greatful." Ryou said quietly, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "Kura? My but hurts."  
  
Bakura snorted at that. "Your but hurts? Well, that is to be expected Ryou. Marik fucking _raped_ you! And I know I don't hurt you anymore. I've taken up a new leaf! I'm not gonna be a heartless bastard no more!"  
  
"Glad to hear that Bakura," Ryou yawned and Arctica crawled into his lap and curled up. Ryou smiled and scratched her gently under the chin. "Could you take me upstairs? I want to sleep in my own bed tonight."  
  
The yami nodded. "Alright Ryou." Bakura stood and walked over to the couch, gently lifting Ryou into his arms. Arctica jumped off Ryou and followed the two up the stairs.  
  
~||~||~||~||~||~  
  
The former Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt walked down the street, hands in the pockets of his jacket. Yami was deep in thought, thinking about Marik and Yugi, and how Bakura had changed and how Ryou's life was in terrible danger. It was all so confusing.  
  
"Damnit Marik!" he growled lowly. "If you go anywhere near MY hikari, I'll lock you in the shadow realm for the rest of eternity, after crushing your mind to a tiny, unrecognizable pulp!"  
  
~||~||~||~||~||~  
  
Marik hid in the back of the warehouse, turning the Sennen Rod slowly over and over in his hands.  
  
"How could I have done that?" he whined, staring now at the floor. "The sweet boy is just going to die now... and its all my fault... he can't die! He's just to beautiful to die..."  
  
"Marik, he's going to die. The poison I gave you has no cure." Keith snapped, walking towards Marik angrily. "Now, where's my pay? You told me that you'd pay for my help in this murder. Where's the cash?"  
  
The Egyptian's eyes narrowed. "You'll get your pay when Ryou and Bakura die, Keith! And no sooner! I need to know that your stupid poison works first. Don't bother with me anymore, I'm trying to think."  
  
Keith sighed. "Marik, Marik, Marik...you've fallen in love with the person you're trying to kill. Not very smart there, oh great blonde one." He said snappily, then turned around on his heel and stormed out of the building. Marik glared after him.  
  
"Have you been reading again?"  
  
~||~||~||~||~||~  
  
Ryou was tossing and turning in his sleep, but the cause wasn't from discomfort. The cause was from a nightmare, a nightmare of the day he had been raped. Of the exact time that his virginity had been stolen.  
  
||~||~||~***Nightmare***~||~||~|| ** WARNING, RAPE SCENE BELOW! **  
  
Ryou whimpered as Marik walked towards him. "G-go away..." he whispered hoarsely, wishing that he could get away. He knew he couldn't though, he was tied to the bed.  
  
Marik smirked and sat beside him on the bed. "Poor Ryou. You're just so very pretty... just so irresistable. Tell me, are you still a virgin?"  
  
The hikari sobbed loudly and began to shake. He didn't answer and Marik just smirked, pulling out a knife and, to Ryou's extreme horror, cut off Ryou's shirt.  
  
"You're so pale... and I'll take your tears as a yes... don't worry little beauty, It will hurt. Alot." Marik laughed crazily and ran his hands over Ryou's bare back and chest. "Just so soft... and hurt-able. Does this hurt?" Marik jabbed Ryou's stomach with his first, earning a sob from the hikari. "Lets not ruin Bakura's bed, shall we?" He cut the ropes and stood up, and when Ryou didn't move he grabbed Ryou's hair and threw him to the floor.  
  
"Stop! Please stop!" Ryou cried and curled up into a tight ball, covering his head and screaming every time Marik's foot collided with his back.  
  
:"You stupid, stupid child! The more you struggle, the harder I'll rip you!" Marik laughed and pulled Ryou out of his little ball. To his annoyance, Ryou screamed and started twisting and turning in an attempt to get away. Marik punched his stomach and chest until it was painted with bruises. Ryou had stopped strugling when Marik's fist was aquainted with the side of Ryou's head.  
  
"That's a good boy..." Marik cooed, and unzipped the button on Ryou's pants. "That's a really good boy. There you go, see? Its much easier when you don't struggle..." He pulled down Ryou's pants and his white boxers and discarded them to some random corner. Then he took off his own shirt and picked Ryou up, carrying him over to the bed and tied him up again. Marik removed any other articles of clothing that he wore, finally able to free his erection.  
  
When Ryou saw him, he screamed and started thrashing arounf again. Marik snarled and gripped the back of Ryou's thighs, holding the boy still as he leaned over him. "Do you like rabbits, Ryou? Because this is how they do it." With no preperation at all, Marik entered Ryou with a sudden thrust.  
  
Ryou screeched at the pain and arched his back, squeezing his eyes shut. Marik moaned loudly.  
  
"Re... Ryou! So tight... so pretty... so very tight..." Marik moaned and pulled out of Ryou part way before slamming into him again. His grip on Ryou's legs tightened, his fingernails going right through the spft, pale skin.  
  
Ryou was in pain. It was living hell for him. He felt his insides ripping at every slight motion. And Marik wasn't being slight, or gentle. Marik stopped momentarily when he was fully sheathed inside Ryou, then began to move even faster upon him.  
  
To Ryou, it was centuries before Marik finally released inside him with a disgustingly loud moan. In reality, it was maybe an hour. Marik had purposely drawn it out so that Ryou would be in the most pain. Ryou was ready to faint. Marik pulled out of him and pulled his clothes on, ignoring the shivering form on the bed.  
  
"That was fun, wasn't it Ryou? Yes, it was. I hope you didn't mind, I wouldn't mind doing that again." Marik laughed and walked to the window that he had earlier entered in, and climbed out, leaving Ryou on the bed.  
  
||~||~||~ **End of Nightmare, Back to Reality** ~||~||~||  
  
Ryou awoke screaming, and Bakura was immediately by his side. "Ryou, Ryou its ok! It was just a dream!" He tried desperately to calm his hikari.  
  
Ryou looked up into Bakura's worried eyes. "Kura... I-I'm going to die... that's what Marik wants... he wants me to d-die... b-because if I die, s-so do you..."  
  
Bakura sighed and pulled Ryou into a gentle hug. "Its ok Ryou. Marik won't hurt you anymore. I spoke to the Pharaoh, and he and the shrimp are going to let us stay over there. The Pharaoh and I will be able to watch both you and the shrimp that way."  
  
"You actually agreed with Yami on something?" Ryou smiled slightly, tears still streaming down his face from the nightmare.  
  
"Yes Ryou I did. For your safety, I've cast aside my extreme hate of the Pharaoh for awhile. You'll be safe, we won't let anything happen to you. And I think if the Shrimp is arround you, he'll be able to cheer you up a bit. Oh, and Arctica can come too."  
  
Ryou's smile widened slightly. "Thank you Bakura. I love you."  
  
|~~|~~|~~|~~|  
  
O.o;;; -dodges rotten fruit- What?  
  
Ryou: THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME????  
  
Bakura: -glares at Nightmare and grabs Ryou and runs-  
  
Nightmare: -sigh- The rape scene sucks... care to tell me exactly how awful it was?  
  
Marik: Its not that bad!  
  
Nightmare: Only because you raped Ryou! I need reviews! Tell me what you think about the rape scene! 


	7. Chapter Seven Beginning to End

Forever Fallen  
  
Hi y'all! I'm back with the next exciting chapter of Forever Fallen! Sorry I took so damned long! Because of your unfortunate, horrible wait, I am updating two chapters at the same time! Now, for once I actually have a plot, and when I figured it out I realized that the summary DOES fit the story! Isn't that like, so cool? Anyway, this chapter might seem long, but its not because I think its going to be mostly conversation. I'm not really sure yet, but there will be plenty of arguing between Bakura and Yami, including a few quotes between them from some of my other stories. Ready, Set, READ, DAMNIT!  
  
Chapter Seven - Please just Shut Up!  
  
Bakura hauled the last of the suitcases into the spare bedroom where Ryou and he would sleep. That made... four in all. Two each, and two of the four cases had clothes while the other two had things that neither of them could leave behind. Bakura sighed and watched Arctica prance around on the bed.  
  
"Thanks Bakura," Ryou said quietly, pulling his two suitcases towards the side of the bed he'd be sleeping on. Ryou had recovered faster then Bakura had expected. Bakura noticed that Ryou walked with a limp, and sat or lay down at every possible chance to rest. But he had also noticed that Ryou was getting really sick, as in throwing-up sick. This only made Bakura worry even more, because Ryou hardly ate and now he was throwing everything up. It couldn't be very healthy for him.  
  
"No problem Ryou, are you sure you're ok?" Bakura asked, carrying his two suitcases to his side of the bed.  
  
"I'm fine, Bakura. Really I am." Ryou smiled at him then turned when Yami and Yugi carried up some of Arctica's things.  
  
"Hey Ryou, we put Arctica's food and water bowls downstairs in the kitchen, her food and treats in the Pantry and here's the rest of her stuff. Where do you want it?" Yugi said cheerfully, smiling at his injured friend.  
  
Ryou returned the cheerful smile and shrugged. "Anywhere. Put the bed at the end of ours though, and just put the scratching post and her other toys near it. Doesn't really matter to me." He watched as Yugi set the things down. Ryou sat on the edge of the bed and Arctica crawled purring into his lap.  
  
'Tomb Robber, may I have a word?" Yami asked, looking pointedly at Bakura. Bakura sighed and walked out the door, followed by Yami.  
  
"What do you want, bakayarou?"  
  
Yami frowned. "What did you call me?"  
  
"Asshole. Why do you want to talk to me?"  
  
"Really mature there, Tomb Robber. What's going on with Ryou? Why is he so weak?"  
  
Bakura stared. Was Yami really that dense?? "My hikari was raped, pharaoh. By Marik. That's why we're here, remember?"  
  
"I know that, but even a rape victim isn't that weak. What exactly did Marik do to him, other then rape him?" Yami asked impatiently.  
  
"I don't know. Marik beat and raped Ryou, thats all my hikari would tell me that he did.  
  
Yami then smiled. "It was very kind of you to buy Ryou that kitten you know."  
  
Bakura shrugged. "I know he's always wanted a kitty. So I got him the kitten, to help him feel better after what Marik did to him."  
  
Yugi walked up behind Yami suddenly and draped his arms around Yami's waist. "Yami? Can I have a party?"  
  
Yami smiled down at his own hikari. "Uh, I don't know. You should ask Ryou. He'll need plenty of rest and if you have a party, it may be too loud for him."  
  
"Its fine by me if Yugi has a party." Ryou said quietly, leaning against the doorframe. "He asked me already."  
  
"Well, if Ryou said yes then I'm sure you can. But, you need to ask your Grandpa first."  
  
"I'll go ask him now!" Yugi said happily, and ran off to find his grandfather. Yami smiled then turned back to the white haired duo.  
  
"Ryou, would you like something to eat? Like soup or something?"  
  
"Sure..." Ryou said, then he wavered slightly and fell forward. Bakura caught him and frowned.  
  
"Out cold. Shit, he should have stayed in bed!" Bakura carried Ryou bridal style to the bed and set him down on it, then covered him in a blanket.  
  
Arctica crawled near his chest and curled up, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. Bakura smiled then walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him.  
  
"Thats not normal Bakura. You should take him to the hospital." Yami said gruffly.  
  
Bakura snarled at the former pharaoh. "He doesn't need to go to the hospital! He'll get better soon, he's just in shock!"  
  
~++~~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
ahahahahahahhh! I left you off with nothing more! Muahahahahah!  
  
Bakura: -sighs- Nightmare, give the poor people their chapter 8!  
  
Ryou: -snores softly-  
  
Nightmare: Uh... aww, no! I think I want more reviews so neh :P  
  
Bakura: -snarls angrily- TELL HER TO GIVE YOU ALL CHAPTER EIGHT!!! : Read and review please! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Forever Fallen  
  
Okay people, this chapter is the big turning point in my story. Not long now until the end. This chapter is also named, and I believe the name to be very fitting. And -puts up a shield- I know that at the end of this, I'll be pelted with rotten fruit so enjoy chapter Eight!  
  
Chapter Eight - Beginning the End to Thrive on the Past  
  
Yugi decided against holding the party after he found out that Ryou passed out again. They had decided to move Ryou down stairs on the couch, so that someone could keep an eye on him at all times. With every passing hour Ryou's condition was growing worse and worse. Yami was insisting that Ryou be taken to the hospital, but Bakura wouldn't listen to him.  
  
"Come on Tomb Robber, just look at him! He hasn't eaten in two days, and he barely drinks. He waisting away on nothing and for no reason! You -NEED- to take him to the hospital!" Yami growled, watching Bakura clean up the blood Ryou had just thrown up on the floor.  
  
"He's not going to a hospital, Pharaoh and thats final!" Bakura argued deftly, not even glancing up at Yami as he spoke.  
  
Yami was angry. No, he was beyond angry. "BAKURA! Your hikari is not getting any better! His breathing falters when he sleeps at night, and in the day his heart will skip a beat- or two. He needs to go to the hospital!"  
  
"The hospital won't be able to do anything for him, Pharaoh! They won't know how to treat this!" Bakura yelled angrily, now standing up to glare at Yami.  
  
The former pharaoh of ancient egypt snarled and stalked out of the house, and down the street. He had to think of something to help the white-haired youth. He refused to just stand back and watch Ryou die. As he was walking it began to get darker, and there was a distant rumble of thunder. Yami ignored it and continued to walk quickly, just needing to get away from Bakura. The other yami didn't help him think clearly at all.  
  
Yami suddenly frose when he heard something. It sounded like two people arguing. What caught his attention though was the names that were being spoken.  
  
"I can't do this, you know I can't. Ryou will die, and it'll be all my fault... you don't know how bad this feels for me!"  
  
"Smarten up, Marik! You want Bakura to die, am I right?"  
  
"Yes, I want Bakura to die but I don't want Ryou to die with him! Ryou didn't do anything to deserve this!"  
  
"The only way to kill the yami is to kill the hikari. There can be no darkness without light. Get it?"  
  
"What about me then, huh Keith? What am I then?"  
  
"You, Marik, you ate your hikari's soul. Malik still lives in a distant part of your mind, too weak to fight you. He's given you complete control of the body.You are the light, and you are the dark."  
  
Yami couldn't listen any longer. Marik and Keith were working together to kill Ryou, which would in turn kill Bakura. Yami ran back to the game shop as fast as possible, somehow managing to get there before it started to rain.  
  
"Bakura!" Yami called as he entered the house. He walked into the living room and saw Bakura sitting on the couch, with Ryou in his lap. Bakura was rocking Ryou slowly back and forth, singing softly in arabic. When Yami came in Bakura looked up and Ryou opened his eyes. "Bakura, we have to talk."  
  
"Its too late to talk, Pharaoh," Bakura said sadly, and kissed the side of Ryou's neck. Ryou whimpered and closed his eyes again.  
  
"What do you mean too late, Bakura? Tell me what's going on!" Yami demanded, sitting on the leather loveseat.  
  
Bakura sighed and blinked back tears. "Marik cut Ryou's chest the other night and poisoned him. The poison only started taking effect a few days ago."  
  
Yami frowned. "Well, I'm sure the hospital has an antidote for it."  
  
"They don't," Ryou whispered weakly. It was so quiet that Yami had to move closer to hear him. "The poison is made from a mixture of black widow poison, pure oxygen, liquified carbon monoxide and acid rain. It is a slow working but very fatal poison."  
  
"So, so you're saying that there is no cure?" Yami asked, a horrified look on his face. Ryou nodded.  
  
"You see?" Bakura said quietly, closing his eyes as a single tear slid down his cheek. "If I take Ryou to the hospital, anything they try to do to help him will only speed up the poison, and worsen his suffering."  
  
Yami frowned and said nothing more. Ryou was doomed, all because Marik wanted to kill Bakura.  
  
"There is... one cure..." Ryou whispered, opening his eyes again to lick the tear off Bakura's chin. That caused Bakura to also open his eyes and kiss Ryou's forehead.  
  
"What is it Ryou? I'll try and get it for you." Yami said, prepared to do anything to keep Ryou alive. Bakura's forlorn look made him wonder though.  
  
"It is too difficult, and there is not enough time." Bakura said sadly. "There is a mixture that can be created of many different things, and it needs four days to boil and one day to set."  
  
"Tell me what it needs. I will save you Ryou." Yami said, determined to save the albino hikari.  
  
Bakura smiled at Yami. "I need your help, Pharaoh, to save Ryou. I will write up the things you need, and I think we may need Kaiba to help too. Some of the things are expencive."  
  
"I will help if I can. What else can I do?"  
  
Ryou also smiled, but he was losing consciousness. "Thank you Yami.... and... 'Kura...."  
  
"Yami? A big part of the mixture is blood. My blood, to be exact. You will need to watch over and care for Ryou when I can't."  
  
Yami nodded and stood up again. "I will tell Yugi, and we will both help you to save Ryou's life."  
  
"Thank you, Pharaoh," Bakura said quietly, still slowly rocking Ryou back and forth as he slept. "I guess you aren't as big an asshole as I thought you were."  
  
"I can say the same about you, Tomb Robber."  
  
Bakura's eyes widened when Ryou started to cough up blood "Ryou! Ryou wake up!" The hikari groaned softly and opened his eyes but soon passed out again.. Bakura whiped the blood off Ryou's chin and looked up at Yami. "Get me some paper and a pen, Pharaoh. I'm going to write down what you need to get for the cure."  
  
~+||+~|+|~|+|+|+|~+~++~+~|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|+|  
  
eheheheh.... -dodges rotten fruit- Ryou's doomed!  
  
Ryou: -starts to cry-  
  
Bakura: -glares at Nightmare- Okay people, tell her what you think of her plot! Tell her how much you think her Ryou-torture plans have gone too far! SAVE MY HIKARI!! 


	9. Chapter Nine Supplies

My story is almost over!!! I feel so bad for you all.... thou shalt never have thy way! I put more action in this chapter, for those of you that were annoyed because last chapter was ENTIRELY a conversation. And I hope this chapter is a little longer then the last few too! I'm really bad at writing long chapters! I make more chapters but they are short, how's that sound for ya?  
  
Chapter NINE  
  
Yami stared at the list of ingrediants Bakura had given him.  
  
"Three clear-cut emerelds? One pure ruby? Two sheets of 7X10 glass? FIVE gallons of salt water? Three litres of blood... two cups of baking soda and two packets of strawberry jello... what kind of list is this? TOMB ROBBER!"  
  
Bakura glared at him. "Keep your voice down, pharaoh! Ryou's sleeping!" He was laying on the couch, Ryou was laying practically on top of him and Arctica was sleeping on the back of the couch. "Yes, those are supposed to be on that list. Its a very strange list, but everything is necessary."  
  
"One cup of chocolate chips, a tablespoon of road salt... three duck eggs, seventeen tulip petals and 70 rose thorns? Lets see here.... white cat hair?"  
  
"Arctica can supply that for us." Bakura said sadly, looking up at the sleeping kitten. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, as if she understood Ryou's pain.  
  
"Poor cat. ...blue nail polish?"  
  
Bakura sighed. "Everything on that list is there for a reason, Pharaoh. Stop questioning things."  
  
Yami frowned and stopped reading the list. He needed to contact Kaiba, or he would never be able to get some of the more expencive things on the list. Bakura read his mind.  
  
"Actually, Pharaoh, watch Ryou for me." He carefully shifted Ryou onto the couch, while he himself got up and pulled on a jacket.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To get the supplies."  
  
"Are you crazy?" Yami asked, watching Bakura cautiously. "You can't afford half the things on this list!"  
  
Bakura smirked and stopped when he was half way out the door. "That's why I was a Tomb Robber in the past." With that, he was out the door. Yami sighed and went back to watch Ryou. Yugi came down from doing some homework and sat beside Yami, and both of them watched the dying albino.  
  
~__!))!)@()+_~)(!!@#  
  
Bakura ran down the street, thinking fast. He needed many expencive stones. It was the middle of the day, and he knew where some jewlery stores were. He stopped and, using shadow magic, produced a pair of shoes that made him three inches taller, he aquired a navy blue denim jacket instead of a green one, his skin appeared tan, his shirt was red and his pants were of black leather. His hair was suddenly bright, bright blue.  
  
"Good enough!" Bakura laughed and ran into the jewlery store. People inside it gave him a funny look, then went back to their business. Bakura grabbed a knife and broke one of the glass cases, and took out three emereld rings and a ruby ring. Then he gathered the glass sheets and placed them in a leather back pack. By then, the people that were shoping were running out of the store, and the people that worked there were calling the police.  
  
True to his nature, Bakura didn't stay long. He stole a few diamond rings while he was at it, a saphire necklace, some more rings and a few earings. When that was done, he ran as fast as possible and his hair changed from blue to green, his pants from black leather to white sweatpants, his jacket dissapeared and his shirt was blue. His skin was still lightly tanned.  
  
His next stop was a common grocery store. He grabbed a cart and wheeled it down the isle, grabbing whatever he needed and then some. He wasn't paying for anything, so he made sure to grab lots of junk food as well as what he needed for Ryou's cure.  
  
Bakura wheeled the cart to the check out place and the clerk ran everything through. When he asked Bakura how he would be paying for all the stuff, Bakura said he wouldn't and grabbed the bags and ran.  
  
He had never done so many risky thefts before in his life. he usually took things only when he needed them, and at night using all his grand thieving abilities. But he didn't have time to take such caution. His hikari was dying and he needed the supplies and fast.  
  
As he ran again, he let the shadow magiced clothes and appearance changes fade away. He became just Bakura again. However, Bakura was taking a shortcut back to the game shop and he suddenly froze when he heard a voice he knew only too well.  
  
"I can't, Keith! I can't just let him die... I should have just destroyed the ring, that would have gotten rid of the tomb robber, but Ryou would live! He would live, and I would help him get over Bakura, and he would love me.... and he wouldn't die! But you told me the poison would work faster, and I tried it and Ryou's going to die Keith!:  
  
Bakura snarled. It was Marik. And he was close. As he walked more sneakily, Bakura saw the Egyptian standing against the wall, talking into a cellphone. Marik saw Bakura and turned off the cellphone instantly.  
  
"Tomb Robber. What a surprise." Marik said, completely emotionless.  
  
"Grave Keeper. What a coincidence. The Tomb Robber always outsmarts the Grave Keeper. Ryou will live Marik. And since he will live, I will live too. But before There is any risk of my plan failing, I think you will die too." Bakura spoke in a dangerously low monotone, but one could hear the venomous edge in his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Bakura, but you are weaker since Ryou-koi is dying. I will defeat you easily, and erase any chance you have of coming up with a cure." Marik argued, drawing a knife.  
  
Bakura smirked and drew his own knife. "Oh, I know I am weaker. But I am also a spirit in a sold body. I can become spirit again while you can not, because you are your own hikari, and you are your own yami. A wound on you will hurt ten times as much as a wound on me. I heal with my own little spirit powers. You are a mortal, Marik!"  
  
The taunt worked. Marik struck first, and Bakura merely side-stepped and lashed out at Marik's unprotected back. It was a lame move, but an effective one. Marik gasped and fell to his knees, and Bakura ran. Not out of cowardice, dear readers, but because he felt faint suddenly. Ryou was slipping from life and Bakura needed to be closer, to help him.  
  
*(798q749860740)*@&#()*&@$)(@&$)#*^$  
  
Bakura ran through the door just in time. Yami had to use shadow magic to help Ryou hold on to life. Bakura dropped the backpack at the door and ran to his hikari, kneeling at his side.  
  
"Ryou! Ryou hold on beloved, please hold on. I got the supplies Ryou! We're going to help you. Squirt, get a big bowl and a pen and paper. Give the pen and paper to me. Pharaoh, get a damp cloth for Ryou. Then stand by with measuring stuff while I tell you what to put in the cure and when. Start up something hot, it needs to boil for about four days and it needs one day to set. That's five days, okay? I need to help Ryou live for five days. Hurry, you two!" When Yami and Yugi hurried to do as Bakura said, Bakura grasped Ryou's cold hand and kissed it. "Hold on Ryou, hold on. We're going to save you. I'm not going to let you die."  
  
Ryou opened his eyes and turned to look at Bakura. "Kura.... I love you..."  
  
~||~||~|||~|||~||||~||||~||~||||~||||||||~|||||~|||~||||~|||~|||~|||~|~||||~ |~|~|\  
  
BWAHUAHAHAHAHAH  
  
Am I EVIL or what? Actually, that seemed pretty timid to me. But what the hey, it was evil dammit! -dances- So, Here's the debate:  
  
Should Ryou get the cure on time?  
  
Or will it be too late for our poor bishie's heart?  
  
Will Bakura be saved?  
  
Or will he perish with his HIkari?  
  
Answer me with your reviews, my dear readers! Only one or two more chapters to go! 


	10. Chapter Ten Goodbye and Goodnight, my l...

oooh... I know that I will be so dead at the end of this chapter!! THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!! THERE ARE ELEVEN CHAPTERS!!!!  
  
CHAPTER TEN - Goodbye, Sweet Lover. Goodbye and Good Night  
  
Bakura's eyes widened when Ryou said that. "Ryou..." he remembered that time, so very long ago, when he would tell Ryou how much he meant to him, how special and necessary Ryou was to him. He remembered that Ryou would always ignore him, or call him a liar. Ryou loved him though. Bakura had thought Ryou hated him, because Bakura used to beat him, horribly beat him. But Bakura was wrong. Ryou loved him.  
  
Ryou smiled weakly up at him. "Kura... I love you..." he repeated himself, as if he wasn't sure that Bakura had heard him. Bakura clasped Ryou's cold hand and kissed it.  
  
"I love you too Ryou. I love you more then you can imagine. Hold on, beloved. I'm going to save you. And when I'm sure that you will survive, when you get the cure, I'm going to murder Marik. I'm going to rip him limb from limb."  
  
"Kura..." It was all Ryou could manage to say before his eyes fell shut again and he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.  
  
Bakura moved from his side with a worried sigh, and picked up his fallen back pack. He headed into the kitchen, where Yami and Yugi had constructed a magiced fire to heat the potion. Bakura nodded as they filled it with pre- boiled water.  
  
"Listen up, you two. The first ingrediant is blood, okay? I know how much is needed. If I pass out, I need to tell you what to do. Shrimp, write this down okay?"  
  
Yugi nodded and grabbed the pen and paper.  
  
"After the blood is in, let it boil for three minutes then drop in the glass. Don't give that much time at all, drop in the food items specified on my list. All the moist things first, okay? Drop those in first! Wake me up after that. You need to wake me up after that." Bakura sounded nervous, as if he half didn't expect this to work. "Give me a knife, Pharaoh."  
  
Yami took a knife from the counter and handed it to Bakura. He half didn't trust the tomb robber with the knife, but he had to. Ryou's life was at stake. Bakura took the knife and closed his eyes, placing the blade over his wrist, and moving his wrist over the pot. Then, with a deep breath, he pushed down and to the side with a small hiss of pain. The cut was made, and blood dripped from his wrist and into the pot.  
  
Yugi looked away from the two yamis and went to see how Ryou was doing. He was very worried about his friend and wanted to help him. He knew Yami could take care of the ingrediants, and he could look after Ryou.  
  
Yugi kneeled by Ryou's sleeping form. "Get better Ryou, okay?" Yugi whispered, wincing slightly at how cold Ryou's hand was when he picked it up. "You're so cold..."  
  
Bakura gasped in the kitchen as he held his bleeding, shaking wrist above the pot. Yami was watching cautiously. Finally Bakura's eyes rolled back, just as he moved his wrist away from the pot. Yami knelt by his unconscious form and healed his wrist, then watched the now-red water boil. When three minutes were up, he put the necessary ingrediants in.  
  
Ryou whimpered where he lay, and opened his eyes slowly. "Yugi..." he whispered, twitching slightly. Yugi looked up and frowned. "Kura... add... jewels... boil.....day..."  
  
"Ryou? What do you mean? Add the gemstones, and boil them for the rest of the day?" Ryou nodded and Yugi stood up. "I'll bring Bakura out for you and tell Yami what to do. Get better soon Ryou!" Yugi scurried off to tell Yami what to do. The former Pharaoh smiled and helped his hikari carry Bakura out to the living room. They set him down on the floor beside the couch.  
  
"I'll watch the cure and add the final ingrediants. You watch Bakura and Ryou, okay?" Yugi said, and walked out to the kitchen. Yami smiled at his hikari.  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
!)(&&#@)(!*@&#(!))!@  
  
They tried their hardest but it didn't work. Ryou didn't last the rest of the day. He ended so very suddenly, when Bakura was sitting with him in his lap and whispering loving words to him. Bakura went with Ryou. Unfortunately, that was how things went. When the light dies, the darkness goes with it. There is nothing. There is never a darkness without light. Bakura faded so suddenly, like Ryou. Yami and Yugi knew it was over when they heard Bakura gasp, and the sound of something falling on the floor. When they ran to check, Ryou had fallen onto the floor. The Sennen Ring lay on his chest, glowing coldly. Then, the ring shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. Yugi had fallen to the ground and cried out when he realised it. He knew it immediately. He knew that Ryou had died.  
  
)*_)@(_)@($+_!|+~||~|+#)|!@)!|#  
  
((you didn't HONESTLY think I'd do that to you, did you? Now to continue what ACTUALLY happened!!))  
  
Bakura woke up about an hour later. Ryou was still awake, and was watching tv. Bakura sat up groggily and glanced at his wrist. It was fully healed and he smiled. Then he saw that Ryou was awake and he stood up.  
  
"Hey Ryou. How are you feeling?" He asked quietly. He picked Ryou up gently and sat down on the couch, pulling Ryou up against himself.  
  
"I'm okay Kura. You aren't though." Ryou smiled up at him, then reached out gently as Arctica jumped up onto the couch. The kitten purred and rubbed against Ryou's hand, and Bakura's leg.  
  
"I'll be okay Ryou. Don't worry. Just rest and get better, please Ryou?" Bakura asked, but Ryou was already asleep.  
  
()*_)(@#*+~_!(#~+_((+!)*#$&*)( @&$)@(*  
  
Two days later, all that was going on with the cure was just boiling and the occasional addition of blood. On the last day it needed the final ingrediant: cat fur. Ryou had slipped even further into the dangerous zone. He slept all the time and he had to be watched 24/7.  
  
Bakura slept with Ryou. Not in the perverted sence you stupid pervs, but in a litteral way. He lay on the couch with Ryou beside him. He kept one hand over Ryou's wrist, to find his pulse if necessary, and his head was on Ryou's chest so he knew if his hikari stopped breathing. He hoped that it would never happen, but he was always prepared for the worst.  
  
It was midnight. Yami and Yugi were upstairs sleeping (Together and, although this story doesn't base around it, most likely doing what your perverted minds would think they'd do) while Ryou and Bakura were downstairs and also sleeping.  
  
Marik wasn't sleeping. He was picking the lock. He loved Ryou dearly but he knew Bakura needed to die, and without Bakura the cure could not be made. But he knew that there was another thing that the potion needed. The potion needed time, and cat fur. He had been watching the creating of the cure since it had started and he knew it still needed a cat.  
  
The egpytian crept into the still house when the lock was successfully picked. The first thing he did was remove the cure from the pot. It needed to boil in order to work, and if it was off the fire, it wouldn't boil. Then he looked for the cat. He had seen her a few times walking back and forth, and he knew he had to take the cat and kill her. Without her, they couldn't make another potion.  
  
He saw her sleeping on the floor next to the couch. Marik froze. On the couch was Bakura, but beside him was a dying Ryou. The breath caught in Marik's throat. There was his one obssession, and the boy was dying. He was dying just to get rid of the male behind him. And to be perfectly honest, Marik couldn't remeber why he wanted Bakura to die.  
  
Marik drew his knife and grabbed a bag. With the bag, he grabbed Arctica off the floor. Suddenly Ryou was awake and watching. He watched Marik put Arctica in the bag, and heard her yowls of fear.  
  
"marik...?" Ryou whispered. Marik froze. "what.... what are you doing?"  
  
Marik bit his lip, then he smirked. "I love you Ryou. But Bakura will die. So will you beloved. Get ready to die." He stabbed the knife three times into the bag, when it stopped moving. He couldn't look at Ryou's tear- streaked face, and ran out the door.  
  
"Arctica..." Ryou moaned, and pushed Bakura slightly, trying to wake him up. Ryou felt weaker suddenly, knowing that he wouldn't get the cure in time. "Kura... Arct....Arctic...a...."  
  
Bakura groaned and opened his eyes, but sat up when he saw that Ryou was crying. "Ryou! Ryou what's wrong?"  
  
Ryou coughed and whimpered. "Arctica...... M-marik....took Arctica.....k-k- killed her...." He coughed again and fell forward in a dead faint.  
  
Bakura gasped and held Ryou close. Then he picked the dying boy up carefully and walked into the kitchen. He nearly screamed in anger when he saw that the cure was off the fire and had been tipped over. He ran upstairs into Yugi's room and was glad to see that both multi-colored haired people things still had clothes on.  
  
"Pharaoh!" Bakura snarled, waking both Yami and Yugi up from their sleep.  
  
"Hmmm? Tomb Robber? What is it?" Yami asked sleepily. He yawned then woke up fully when he saw that Bakura had Ryou with him.  
  
"Marik was here. He killed Arctica and took the body. He took the cure off the fire. Pharaoh, my hikari is dying! He won't last another five days! I know he won't, his heart is too weak." Bakura had tears in his eyes. Ryou was dying, he could feel it. He felt faint suddenly amd teetered. Yami stood up quickly and took Ryou from Bakura's arms, and made the boy lay down. Then he made Bakura lay down beside him.  
  
"Yugi, call Kaiba. We'll need his help this time. I don't care how late it is, get Kaiba on the phone. Tell him everything."  
  
"Why can't you call him? I'll watch Ryou and Bakura." Yugi asked, not really wanting to talk to the asshole of a CEO. Especially not at one o'clock in the morning.  
  
"Alright, I'll call him then. Although, I doubt he'll listen to me." Yami said, and walked out of the room to find the nearest door.  
  
Yugi turned around and blinked slowly. The Sennen Ring was glowing on Ryou's chest, and Bakura wasn't there.  
  
(*^(#!@&)$&)@(&$)(%&!_(&!_)&!$+)$!&*+$_)&$@_  
  
MWUAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
ONE CHAPTER LEFT!  
  
please don't hurt me!!!  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!!  
  
and don't hurt me!! 


	11. 11 Not So Bad

Okay, this is the last chapter. I can't believe its over already! Look at all my reviews! For those of you that stalk my every update, my every story, my ever- eh, but for you peeps, my next story will be a dark, sinister story called 'A Touch of Evil' and it will have Satanic Cults, Canibals, and more Ryou torture in it! But for now, I give you the final chapter of Forever Fallen!!! Oh, and this chapter will be rather short. Sorry! My next story will have longer but fewer chapters  
  
Chapter Twelve- Not So Bad  
  
Yami came back to the room sadly. Yugi was sitting next to Ryou on the bed, watching him. He looked up hopefully when Yami came in. "Any help?"  
  
"No. The Brothers Kaiba have gone to America for a business meeting." Yami said dejectedly. Yugi gasped.  
  
"Oh thats not fair! Ryou..." He looked down at the slumbering albino and sighed. So much for being a cheerful little fern-head.  
  
~+_)!~+_)@_!(#)&*$(#&%)@Q*  
  
Bakura appeared out of the Sennen Ring the next morning. He carried Ryou down to the kitchen and woke him up. This was a few hours after Yugi and Yami had been awake, you understand? He carried Ryou downstairs and sat at the table with Ryou in his lap. Ryou woke up then and shivered.  
  
"You hungry, Ryou?" Bakura asked quietly. Ryou shook his head no. Bakura frowned. "Come on Ryou, you should eat." the hikari just shook his head again and Bakura gave up.  
  
"I love you Bakura. Take my soul into the Ring with you..." Ryou whispered, causing everyone in the room to gasp. They all knew how important Ryou's words were.  
  
"Ryou... you want to be trapped for Ra knows how long in a ring?" Bakura asked. Ryou nodded. "You under stand that..."  
  
"I know Bakura. I don't want to be alone in Heaven."  
  
Suddenly the door was smashed in. When the four of them saw who was standing there, Yami and Yugi moved to stand between Bakura and Marik.  
  
Marik looked tearful. "Ryou!" he gasped and pulled a small bottle out of his pocket. He staggered forward and thrust the bottle into Yami's hands. "Its.... its for Ryou. Its the cure. I completed it."  
  
Ryou growled as best he could at Marik. "You killed Arctica. You stole my virginity. You poisoned me. I hate you!"  
  
Marik flinched at his words. "I love you Ryou! That's why.... I wanted Bakura out of the picture so I could be with you... but I took Keith's advice and I realise the best way to kill the yami is to destroy the item... Keith said poison. I never thought... DRINK THE POTION RYOU!"  
  
Ryou was coughing and gasping for breath. Bakura kissed his neck and reached for the potion. He made Ryou drink all of it.  
  
THey all watched fearfully as Ryou continued to cough and splutter. Bakura picked him up and went to carry him into the living room. But he took three steps and dissapeared. The Ring shattered.. Ryou fell to the floor, alreaady dead.  
  
"NO!!!" Yugi screamed and ran to Ryou's side, looking for a pulse but his friend's skin was already cooling. Yami turned to Marik, and saw that the Egyptian was laughing.  
  
"BASTARD!" Yami roared and tackled Marik. "That was the rest of the poison! Murderer! I'll kill you with my own two hands you bastard! YOu horrible fishbone! ((AN: don't ask))" Yami was acting like Bakura would. He used shadow magic and drove a knife through Marik's heart. Yugi was crying over Ryou's dead body.  
  
_*+~_!((@)!$_~+_)~@!~~  
  
Three hours after the funeral for Ryou, Yami and Yugi still stood there gazing at the tomb. Many beautiful white roses lay on top of the recently filled-in grave. Yugi read over the tombstone outloud.  
  
"'Ryou Bakura, 1989 - 2004, A loving friend, A loyal Son, And the only one that truly made people smile. Rest in Peace Bakura. We love you.'"  
  
Below these words was a picture of a rose with one petal falling off. Yami had written something in Ancient Hieroglyphs for the boy.  
  
Right after Yugi read Ryou's tomb stone a semi-transparent figure of Bakura appeared. He knelt by the stone and wrote in ever-glowing silver letters in the dirt: ~I love you Ryou. I couldn't grasp your soul. Anubis will let me join you in the Afterlife. I'm free, only for the love you showed me~  
  
Yami had not cried in the whole Funeral. Now he broke down crying. The ghost of Bakura looked back and laughed at him, then dissapeared. Someone tapped on Yami's shoulder and he turned around. His gasp made Yugi also turn.  
  
"I miss you guys. Come visit me often. I might bring Bakura and my Mother down sometime to say hi. Gather the pieces okay? Bring me back the pieces." It was Ryou. He looked solid but when Yugi went to touch his shoulder, his hand went right through Ryou. "Don't try that Yugi. Come back sometime. I left you two a present though."  
  
Ryou slowly faded and Yugi started to cry again. Yami drove him home. When they arrived there, Yugi gasped and ran into the kitchen, and once again started to cry. Even Yami began to cry again when he saw it.  
  
It was a picture of Ryou and Bakura standing on either side of a beautiful woman with long white hair just like Ryou's except not quite so wild. All three were waving. Bakura was holding a white rose. Behind them was purely light but if one were to peer very closely, they would see a city made of pure light, multi-coloured light that was created solidly.  
  
Yami laughed. "Looks like Bakura did get his soul. He got his back, and it proved purer then he thought."  
  
~~~~~ THE END ~~~~~~  
  
Nightmare's Revenge: OH MY RE!!! Did I actually write that? Its longer then I expected...  
  
Marik: -falls over- Didn't I get a funeral?  
  
Yami: I sent you to the shadow realm. The monsters ate you.  
  
Marik: thats nice to know, thanks Phara- HEY!!!  
  
Yami: -runs away laughing-  
  
Nightmare's Revenge: uh... -sweatdrop- Anyway, I'm going to give you a sample of my next story! Give me some reviews people!!  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_ ~~ A Touch of Evil ~~  
  
Ryou screamed as the tiger drew closer. "No! No you can't do this to me! NO get aweay from me! SETO!! SETO HELP ME!!!"  
  
A voice behind Ryou chilled his blood and sent shivers down his spine. "You should feel honoured to be a sacrifice to the Dark Lord. Its a pity though that the moon patterns show you are merely blood sacrifice. If only we found you later, then you could be a Food Offering. I bet your flash tasts might sweet. I'd call dibs on your brain. heart, and sex organs."  
  
THe albino boy was crying now as the tiger drew every closer. 'A sacrifice... I am a sacrifice to Satan. Oh Seto where are you?' he whimpered as the tiger's hot breath fell on his naked legs. Ryou was going to be sacrificed. Or at least, he WAS going to be sacrificed until he saw the headlights of a motorcycle.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ +_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_ 


End file.
